gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-001 Gundam Exia
Gundam Exia is the mobile suit featured in seasons 1-2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Exia derives from Exusia and/or Exousia, the biblical Greek word for the power of choice and/or authority. Technology & Combat Characteristics Exia, also known as the Gundam of Seven Swords is the close quarters combat specialist of Celestial Being's armed intervention team consisting of Dynames, Kyrios, and Virtue/Nadleeh. Although Exia and Dynames are closely related designs, the final results are worlds appart. The Gundam that would eventually fall to Setsuna F. Seiei was built to be the tip of Celestial Being's spear. While its fellows operate in primarily supporting roles, Exia takes the fight to enemy. Setsuna would repeatedly use the speed and stealth granted by the GN Drive to rapidly close with and decimate enemy forces, but speed and stealth alone would be useless without offense. To that end, Exia carries the Seven Swords System. A mix of seven different melee weapon systems. The GN Sword's rifle mode provides Exia with a single mid-range, mid-power weapon. The overall performance is comparable to Dyanmes' GN Pistols. GN Vulcans on each wrist can be used for point defense or to engage soft targets. The rest of Exia's weapons are pure melee. Small beam blades, GN Beam Daggers are used as throwing weapons or when an enemy gets too close for anything else. Virtually weightless GN Beam Sabers allow Exia to match faster opponents, who might otherwise evade a physical bladeThe Changing World.. The true reason for Exia's creation is the GN Long Blade, GN Short Blade, and the GN Sword. Physical blades coupled with a layer of GN Particles along the cutting surface(s) are almost as devastating as a beam blade. Despite their anachronistic nature, these weapons are critical to Aeolia Schenberg's overall plan: he foresaw the day when his GN technology would fall into the hands of those who would use it for selfish ends. In preparation for that day he ordered the creation of Exia and its three GN Particle-charged physical blades, which were made specifically to cleave through a GN FieldSetsuna. Setsuna was educated in combat by Ali Al-Saachez (trained in a unidentified form of martial arts), training reflected in Exia's combat style. When facing overwhelming numbers and firepower such as the GN-X, Exia can dock with the GNR-001 GN Arms to drastically enhance its firepower, or use its Trans-Am System to increase its speed far beyond anything that can match it. Armaments GN Sword A solid blade attached to a miniature forearm shield, which serves as the Exia's primary weapon -- the longest blade amongst the Seven Swords. The cutting edge is lined with GN particles, allowing it to easily split MS armor. The sword can be vertically folded along the forearm, exposing the muzzle of a short-range, high-speed beam rifle concealed behind the shield. A single shot can destroy a conventional enemy unit. The sword can also be used as a physical blade to pierce/negate GN Field equipped opponents. System Features Seven Swords System The Seven Swords System is a semi-official name referring to the wide array of blade-derived weapons that Exia can carry. While redundancy and flexibility were built into the weapons selection, Aeolia Schenberg's fear that Gundam would one day battle Gundam drove the inclusion of physical GN blades. The sheath of GN Particles surrounding the blade interact, interfere with, and ultimately cancel out the particles of a GN Field. Even the seven GN Tau Drives of Alejandro Corner's GNMA-XCVII Alvatore could not create a GN Field immune to the blades of Exia and the GN Arms Type-E. Trans-Am System Variants GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia GN-001 + GNR-001 GN Arms Type-E GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair Due to lack of contact with Celestial Being during the five years between Season 1 and Season 2 of Gundam 00, Gundam Exia was never fully repaired from the damage it sustained in combat with Graham Aker and his GN Flag. As a result, when it reappears five years later, Exia is heavily damaged and poorly maintained. The left arm severed by the GN Flag's beam saber has been lost, replaced instead with a camouflage sheet that creates the illusion of a cloak. The Gundam's head has been reattached, but the right eye remains gutted, leaving a glowing red eye taken from a Tieren in its place. As most of its weapons were destroyed, the Exia Repair only has access to its GN Sword/Rifle (now broken) and its right arm's GN Vulcan. Though Setsuna's increased piloting skill allows the Exia Repair to hold its own in one-on-one combat against the far superior Ahead units, it is quickly dispatched, only to be rescued by the new GN-008 Seravee Gundam. Its GN Drive was then removed in for use in the GN-0000 00 Gundam. GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II Pics Gallery File:Trans-Am_GN-001_Gundam_Exia.jpg|Trans-Am ExiaNOTE: This is an unofficial artists rendering. Exia has never been observed using two GN Swords in any anime, manga, model, figure or other licensed material File:GN-001 Gundam Exia Artwork.jpg|GN-001 Gundam Exia Over City Artwork File:GN-001 Gundam Exia Sunset Wallpaper.jpg|GN-001 Gundam Exia Sunset Wallpaper File:GN-001 Gundam Exia Sky Wallpaper.jpg|GN-001 Gundam Exia Sky Descent Wallpaper File:1838825981_ac9dbcccc8.jpg|1/144 HG GN-001 Gundam Exia Box Art File:Gn-001-rollout.jpg|Gundam Exia's roll-out colors References External Links *Gundam Exia on Wikipedia *Gundam Exia on MAHQ